Royale Chronicles: Blue Knight Arch!
by jsummer070
Summary: once upon a time


**Chapter One!** **Long Ago in the Land of Magicallias, in the Kingdom of Sapphyrias King Sapphire and Queen Sapphyria had a baby girl.Her parents knew that the Wizard King wanted all power and he had already threatened to take their child, so before he could they sent her through a portal to eàrth.** As she did darkness fell into a large forest and she landed outside.Being asleep she was unaware of what was happening.

She was found by an elderly couple in the Land of Heartia outside the Town of RoseHaven. They were Thomas and Anna White, both had white hair and blue eyes.

Thomas wore bluejean overalls, white t-shirt, black boots, and a strawhat, and was a gardener and handyman.

Anna wore a blue dress , white apron, blue sandals and a yellow bonnet.She was a housekeeper, and midwife.

When they saw her they were overjoyed. After finding that no one was missing a baby girl they adopted her.

They named her Iris for her blue eyes. Not knowing her real name was Princess Sharayia.

She was raised in front of what became the Dark Forest.

Around her neck was a blue sapphire butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

For many years all was well.

During her growing up years they realized how different she was. They found her floating in the air, being agile, better than 100 percent seeing,and hearing and going invisible.

They told no one at all.

Iris was put into school at age five and she met and made friends with Prince's Zephon, Zidon, Zavier, Xavier,Edward, and Evan.

They all had black hair, and blue eyes.They wore blue uniformsand shoes.

Their Father was King Zyron, and he had black hair and brown eyes.His wife was Queen Zadie.She had sun gold hair, violet blue eyes, and wore a light blue dress , with white flowers, and gold filigree.

They both wore a gold crown; his was big with a silver, blue, and black gem set in rubies.

His wife wore a gold lilly tiara with silver teardrops, and blue raindrop butterflies.

Their sons had thin gold circlits on their foreheads.

Each one had a necklace; a gold eagle with blue eyes for the king, a white dove with blue eyes for the queen, a silver eagle with sapphire eyes for their sons.

Evan and Iris became best friends.

Nine years of friendship passed before a change came over the land .

The one who sought all power The Dark Wizard King Darkiess invaded the land of Heartia.

He had black hair, black eyes, wore an onyx crown, a black uniform, boots, an onyx Griffen medallion, and sword.

He summoned his Shadow Knights to search for all power.

They entered RoseHaven and Iris's power was awakened.

Her pendant glowed blue and she transformed with Sapphire Awakening!

She was enveloped by its light and was changed.She had long dark blue hair, blue eyes, a dark blue hooded cloak, a blue butterfly mask, gloves, boots, pendant, uniform, and twin blue butterfly whips.

The Shadow Knights saw the light and when they saw her they asked who she was.

She held up her head and told them" I am Blue Knight! The Guardian of Heartia and Honor!"

They held up swords and attacked her.

However she held up her whips and counterattacked them with Sapphire Butterflies Surround!

They fled as her light attacked , and all returned to normal.

Afterwards, she went home.

After detransforming she told the Whites.

They suggested that she find a hiding place in order to train and learn about her gift.

Meanwhile, Her parents the King and Queen of Sapphyrias were worried about her.

They decided to sent a gift of a baby white dragon to her.

Iris found it in a log outside the forest, and named her SnowQueen!

She had rose pink eyes, and was white as snow.

They were always together.

SnowQueen could become a white cat which she called Snowball.

Meanwhile, she was now attending middle school.

There she only Evan as her bestfriend.

His brothers mostly ignored her, but Zephon and Evan were vying for her affections.

Zephon was 19, the middle brother were 17, and Evan was 16.

Iris was 14.

Life in Heartia was well except for an occassional fight.

She was doing well in her studies and passing every test.

At the same time she was training and keeping her secret of being BlueKnight.

Evan didn't even know.

In middleschool she met six other girls her age.

There was Sunshine, with short auburn hair, blue eyes, wore a yellow jumper, a red blouse, blue pants, a green headband, blue sneakers, and a yellow butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Then there was Amy, long black hair ,silver violet eyes, wore a purple dress, stockings, highheels, gloves, barrets, and a purple butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Emi, had medium length light brown hair, gray eyes, wore a green jumpsuit, socks, tennishoes, headband, and a green butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Rani had long red hair, brown eyes, and wore a violet red dress, stockings, sandals, hair ribbons, and a red butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Ora, had medium length copper colored curls, brown eyes, and wore an orange top, skort, tights, sneakers, headband, and an orange butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Rose, had brown hair, silver grey eyes, wore a pink floral dress, shoes, shorts,baret, and a pink butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

They became best friends with Iris too!

It was another fine day when the ShadowKnights attacked again!

The seven of them felt a rush of cold air run up their backs, and felt their hearts on fire.

They had an urgency to protect as everyone but them and Zephon and Evan were effected by its dark power.

Their pendants began to glow and Iris led them to a hidden room to transform.

Once on the flat roof she told them say " Gem Awakening!"

Lights of the rainbow surrounded them and they were changed into Knights.

Iris was once again Blue Knight!

Sunshine had medium length yellow wavey hair blowing free in the wind, blue eyes, wearing a yellow uniform, cape, tights, boots, yellow butterfly pendant, a yellow bandana headband, a belt, gloves, earrings, and wielded a yellow sun staff.

She was Sun Knight!, Guardian of Heartia and Friendship!

Amy, had short purple curls, purple eyes, wore a purple uniform, cape, tights, boots, butterfly pendant, lace headband, belt, gloves, earrings, and wielded a purple wind staff.

She was Wind Knight!, Guardian of Heartia, and Wisdom!

Emi, now had long wavey green hair, eyes, uniform, cape, tights, boots, butterfly pendant, headband,belt,gloves,earrings,and wielded a green earth staff.

She was EarthKnight!,Guardian of Heartia, and Gentleness.

Rani, had red curls, violet eyes, wore a red uniform, cape, tights, boots, butterfly pendant, ribbons,belt,gloves, earrings,and wielded a red crystal staff.

She was CrystalKnight!,Guardian of Heartia and Courage!

Ora, had orange twintails,amber eyes, an orange uniform, cape,tights,boots,butterfly pendant, ribbons, belt, gloves, earrings,and wielded an orange fire staff.

She was Pyra Knight!,Guardian of Heartia, and Sincerity.

Rose, had pink wavey hair and twin braids, rose pink eyes, a pink uniform, cape, tights, boots, butterfly pendant, bow, sash, gloves , earrings, and wielded a pink music note staff.

She was MelodyKnight!, Guardian of Heartia, and True Love!

They saw the Shadow Knights and moved into a circle around them.

The seven of them held up their weapons and released a strong and brilliant light with " Magical Knight Gem Shower!"

The Shadow Knights ran in fear of being destroyed!

However the light only healed and purified.

The darkness started to fade and then it exploded and two more Knights came.

They were Black Knight, and Silver Knight!

Both wore uniforms, with armor, boots, capes, silver eagle medallions, a shield and a sword.

They struck the darkness together and it vanished.

Pain filled Blue Knights heart, so she raised up her whips and cleaned the air with " Sapphire Butterflies Surround!"

She wasnt admired by Black Knight because he thought she was too weak.

All returned to normal, and no one but Iris knew their identities!

She told her friends to keep all that happened a secret to protect everyone.

Then she went home.

WINGS ARCH!

Two years passed and she was now 16.

She needed to go to highschool but the Whites knew it was too exspensive, and she needed magical training.

They decided to ask about a good highschool for Iris and Evans Father suggested MRHA!

Magicalias Royale High Academy!

They asked if he could get a letter of reccomendation for Iris to attend.

He told them he would and all was arranged.

Iris was sent with Evan and his brothers to school.

They were placed in the Blue Class.


End file.
